


Historia de una Impresora —O de cómo Coppy conoció a Jared y Jensen

by Aeren



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Workplace Sex, romance!
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bueno es el April fools en tumblr y nos han puesto una especie de ayudante parecido al clip de word, se llama Coppy y ésta es una historia contada desde su punto de vista.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Historia de una Impresora —O de cómo Coppy conoció a Jared y Jensen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucy McNeill](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lucy+McNeill).



 

para [j2ismyheaven](http://tmblr.co/mrVSz0T0Rf1-8qW7YyQwQSg), lo siento pero esto es por tu culpa.

 

 

Coppy notó el cambio en el ambiente, su espacio, ese cuartucho oscuro y lleno de polvo era de pronto ocupado por dos de esas presencias a las que una máquina acababa por acostumbrarse: humanos. Su sistema, compuesto de iones, moléculas, impulsos eléctricos era capaz de reconocer los diferentes estados de la materia y la vida, unas semejantes, como la de la fotocopiadora de al lado, otras completamente distintas, como la de esos dos seres que seguían susurrándose palabras acaloradas. Coppy notó como sus circuitos vibraban, casi al compás de las respiraciones aceleradas de los dos hombres. Era como vislumbrar pequeños terremotos, cargados de una energía pesada y espesa, candente, como si de pronto la electricidad hubiese inundado el angosto espacio.

El más alto gimió un segundo, resbalando con inusitada suavidad contra el lateral de Coppy, un rastro incandescente y demasiado vivo, inconcebible para Coppy, que, preso de su propia existencia, se limitó a observar cómo la puerta del cuarto se cerraba, la realidad de la oficina convertida en una rendija bajo la hoja de madera gastada. Haces de polvo bailaron mientras las palabras rebotaban en las paredes, creando ecos apasionados. Los besos, largos y húmedos, crecieron en frecuencia e intensidad, creando gran alarma entre el resto de aparatos, que titilaron a su vez, confusos y algo asustados. No es que fuese la primera vez que aquello pasaba, pensó Coppy, cuya pantalla destelló, en un vano intento de romper el lazo que parecía atar esos largos dedos morenos a la carne pálida y lustrosa.

—Shhh Jen, no quieres que nos oigan, ¿verdad? —Por algún motivo, el chico se limitó a gemir, girando las caderas dentro de esa mano enorme y pesada. Coppy vibró, podía oírle lloriquear, un sonido apagado, como si le faltase el aire, como si todo el oxígeno del cuarto de las fotocopias no fuese bastante, era un llanto lleno de algo más, no tristeza, ni pena, no era como las lágrimas de la secretaria de la planta cuarta, era más bien un siseo ronco y sin forma, cacofónico y desgarrado.

La lengua lúbrica del moreno brilló preñada de cálido rocío, deslizándose por la piel del vientre lampiño.

—Jay… —De nuevo esa entonación, rota, como desgarrada por el eje, querer y no poder. JayJaredJayJay. Coppy supo que no iba a olvidar aquel día en el mismo momento que el moreno sonrió, de rodillas, levantando la cabeza, mejillas llenas de hoyuelos y ojos incoloros. El cabello espeso, era un lío de largos mechones empapados de sudor. Coppy carecía de emociones pero en su larga vida había tenido la oportunidad de vislumbrar mil y una historias desde el cristal que le separaba del universo de los vivos: era capaz de reconocer la lujuria, el amor, el intenso deseo que ese cuerpo enorme y pesado destilaba por cada poro.

Después de eso todo fue extraño, una sucesión de imágenes desarticuladas, retazos de palabras y piel, ramalazos de calor contra Coppy, notar las manos de Jensen sobre el cristal creando viscosos senderos de húmedo vapor, el aliento cargado empañando el cristal, una y otra y otra vez, ver cómo esa parte oscura y brillante se hundía en el otro cuerpo como si le estuviese atravesando. Los quejidos se superponían con los crujidos del resto de máquinas y las conversaciones apagadas de la oficina, más alejadas que nunca de aquel espacio y de aquella realidad. Para Coppy el universo quedó reducido a aquellos dos nombres susurrados a media voz, Jared y Jensen.

—Joder Jen… —Coppy crujió, incapaz de soportar la rítmica presión en sus paredes. Esos dos cuerpos se abatían como un metrónomo, pumpumpumpum. Notó otro cambio primordial, la energía transformándose al mismo compás que el sonido de la carne húmeda y resbaladiza al frotarse la una contra la otra, creció junto con los besos llenos de saliva y lengua, creció con el sudor copioso y espeso que parecía arder encima de su cristal, creció y creció, un amasijo de impulsos eléctricos que parecían carecer de control, creció hasta que notó el estremecimiento que recorría a ambos hombres, más pesados que nunca, empujándose en un baile frenético, desgarrado.

Incapaz de detenerse, Coppy pulsó y zumbó, lanzando copias sin orden ni concierto de esas dos manos entrelazadas que seguían apoyadas en los bordes mismos de su confín.

—Tío, no hagas ruido —se quejó de nuevo el más joven, besando por última vez a su amante, que se quejó entre dientes, mascullando palabras que para una fotocopiadora no tenían sentido. Después de eso hubieron más caricias, esta vez cargadas de un sensual abandono, lánguidas, lentas. Coppy imaginaba que eso era la ternura.

—Vámonos, si nos pillan aquí nos va a caer una buena, Jared —urgió Jensen al cabo de unos minutos, cerrando al fin los pantalones, enderezándose la corbata. Su sonrisa en cambio, le delataba.

—Ya ves, como si fuésemos lo primeros —rió el alto, pasándole un brazo por la cintura, hundiendo los largos dedos morenos en las nalgas en un gesto inequívocamente posesivo—. ¿Te veo en casa, a las nueve?

—Yo pongo la cerveza —anunció el rubio, alisándole los cabellos revueltos a Jared.

—Con que pongas ese precioso culito ya me vale —bromeó por lo bajo, de nuevo hoyuelos y ojos de gato.

—Venga, lárgate antes de que me arrepienta —musitó Jensen con una risilla antes de alejarse, dejando que de nuevo la luz entrase en el diminuto trastero. Coppy les notó abandonar el cuarto, y si, no eran los primeros, ni siquiera serían los últimos, pero por primera vez, se preguntó si volvería a verles, por alguna extraña razón, notaba que sus circuitos se habían transformado para siempre.


End file.
